Alfie
by Lucy Maria Elmer
Summary: Family life from a child's perspective. What Alfie's family do on Christmas Eve.
1. Chapter 1

Alfie

(Written for Christmas 2009. I own nothing but Alfie. I'm just playing for a little while)

The little boy sat cradled in his father's arms, listening intently as his mummy and daddy and the people they worked with sang Christmas Carols outside the hospital in the snow on Christmas Eve. He loved the snow. He was bundled up all warm and cosy in his Thomas The Tank Engine hat and gloves and the scarf which his grandmother had knitted for him and was patiently waiting to play snowballs with his daddy and to build a snowman when they got back home like daddy had promised they would. Mummy had a baby in her tummy and so would probably stay inside while he and daddy played, but Alfie didn't mind because when daddy came back in and went to do some reading in his study, mummy would draw with him and play with him until it was time for tea, his bath and then bed. He had both mummy and daddy with him for all of those things so he loved them most of all, especially story time when mummy and daddy read the book together, taking it in turns to do funny voices which would always make him laugh. Mummy and daddy were very silly, Alfie had decided.

Alfie giggled as his father gave him an Eskimo kiss on his rosy red nose. He buried his head in his father's neck, kicking his legs happily.

"You look like Rudolph little man." His daddy told him as they stopped singing and Alfie saw his mummy smile. She took daddy's hand in hers as she looked at the little boy he held in his arms, all rosy cheeked and rosy nosed.

"It's not long until Rudolph comes now Alfie is it?" his mother asked him, taking the child into her arms and giving him a tender kiss on the forehead. "We'll have to remember to put out a carrot for him won't we?"

Alfie nodded, smiling shyly as Uncle Elliot walked over to the little family. He buried his face in his mother's long hair, gently playing with strands of it between his gloved fingers.

"Hello there Alfie. Your mummy and daddy did some lovely singing didn't they?" Elliot asked the little boy who was peeping at Elliot between his fingers and giggling as Elliot smiled. "Aren't you getting a big boy now?" he commented.

"He's four in January. Time has certainly flown." Alfie's daddy commented, tickling the little boy in his fiancées arms under the chin and making him squeal with delight, his little dimpled cheeks so much like his parents.

"No daddy." Alfie giggled. "Mummy help!" Alfie squealed, wriggling around in his mother's arms.

"Stop tormenting your son." Alfie's mummy mock scolded, shifting her little man so that he was perched on her hip. She leaned over and kissed his daddy on the cheek, and Alfie watched as a huge grin spread across his daddy's face.

"Well duty calls. I'd better go in. Happy Christmas you two and as for little Alfie..." Elliot brought a small wrapped present out from behind his back.

"Elliot you didn't have to..." Alfie's daddy told the older man, who shrugged.

"He's my Godson. I wanted to." Elliot replied, handing the little package to Alfie who immediately began to shake it. "Merry Christmas little man. I hope Santa brings you lots of lovely toys." Elliot told him, walking back into the hospital, leaving a grinning Alfie with his parents.

"Wasn't that nice of Uncle Elliot?" Alfie's mummy commented, placing Alfie down onto the snow covered path. She then took one of his little hands and his daddy the other as they let him jump through the snow on their way to the car, his present safely tucked in his daddy's pocket.

As they arrived at the car Alfie's mummy picked him up and carefully placed him in the car seat, doing up his seatbelt and kissing him on the nose. She moved away from her little boy, getting ready to close the door and bracing herself against the winter air.

"Mummy kiss!" Alfie squealed.

Alfie's mummy smiled, leaned back into the car and let her son give her a wet kiss on her nose. She then moved away and closed the door, Alfie then watching as his mummy and daddy embraced outside, snowflakes settling on their hair as his daddy stroked the small bump which held his little brother or sister.

"Every day he looks more and more like his mummy." Alfie's daddy told her as they stood outside the car, watching their little boy through the window as he played with the floppy bunny that he carried around with him everywhere.

"Is that a bad thing?" his mummy asked, grinning as her son made the little rabbit wave at them through the window, a wide smile on his face and his cheeks dimpled and rosy.

Alfie watched as his daddy kissed his mummy on the forehead.

"It's perfect." He reassured her. "Now get into the car before you and our unborn child turn into icicles."

Alfie's mummy smiled, planting a kiss on the palm of her hand and then placing it against Alfie's window as she walked past. Alfie copied her, watching as his mummy and daddy climbed into the car, then falling asleep as they sang Christmas songs together all the way home.


	2. Chapter 2

It was cold outside and snow was falling heavily from the sky, but Alfie didn't mind because he was outside playing with his daddy, helping him build a snowman that would be able to see Santa and his Reindeers as they came to the house on Christmas Eve night. Alfie's daddy grabbed his little boy, making him fly through the air as the snow fell, Alfie squealing and giggling with delight as his daddy blew raspberries on his son's cold skin before collapsing into the snow with the boy on his chest, both of them then rolling around and making snow angels, though not before Alfie squished snow all over his daddy's face.

"You really are your mother's son." Alfie's daddy told him smiling, pulling his sons hat so it was firmly sat on top of his head and taking in every one of the little boy's features as he played with the buttons on his daddy's duffel coat.

"Are my boys suitably cold yet?" Alfies mummy asked as she walked over to the tangled heap on the snow covered ground, all wrapped up in her coat, scarf and hat just like Alfie and his daddy.

Alfie giggled as his daddy threw a snowball that hit his mummy on the arm.

"Oh you didn't mister." Mummy laughed, picking up a snowball and throwing it at her fiancé so that it hit him square on the face.

Daddy shook the snow off and threw another one that got mummy on the leg.

"Get daddy Alfie. Put some snow on daddy." Alfie's mummy asked her son smiling.

Alfie looked at both his daddy's smiling face and then his mummy's. They seemed to enjoy covering each other in the cold snow.

"I think you should get mummy son." Alfie's daddy whispered, lifting up the little boys face with his gloved fingers and making a teasing face at the rosy cheeked woman who was carrying his second child.

Alfie looked again at his daddy. He bent over and picked snow up in his hands, first letting it fall through his fingers and back on to the ground. He then picked up some more and squished it again on his daddy's face.

"Mamma look. Daddy got snow on his face!" Alfie giggled, squealing again as his daddy took the boy into his arms and blew raspberries all over his exposed skin.

"You boys are just too cute." Alfie's mummy told them, sitting in the snow next to them and putting her arm around daddy and Alfie, who kissed his mummy on the nose.

"Love you mummy." Alfie told her, his mummy looking at daddy who kissed the top of her head.

"And mummy loves you, you cheeky monkey." Mummy told him, taking the little boy into her lap and tickling him until he buried his face against her chest and yawned, daddy then helping them both up and leading the two people he loved the most in the world inside.


	3. Chapter 3

Alfie sat on the floor next to his mummy; making play dough snow men and reindeer on a play mat that daddy had decorated for Alfie to play with on Christmas Eve. Every time he made a new shape he showed it to his mummy who smiled and kissed him tenderly on the top of his curly hair.

"Look mummy. Santa." Alfie told his mother, lifting up his play dough so that his mother could take a closer look.

"That's a very good Santa little man." His mummy told him, giving him an Eskimo kiss as he climbed into her lap and threw his arms around her neck. His  
Santa fell on the floor.

"Santa oops mummy. Santa oops."

"He did go oops didn't he? Poor Santa." Alfies mummy told him, fumbling behind her until her hands found his Play Dough Santa and then giving it back to the  
little boy whose eyes were so much like his fathers and shining brightly as he sat in his mothers embrace.

Alfie stood on his mother's thighs, pressing his nose to hers and grinning as he played gently with her hair.

"You're going to be a heartbreaker young man, you know that don't you?" Alfie's mother told him as she took in her son's cheeky, dimpled smile. She stroked his cheek with her fingertips. "How did daddy and I make an angel like you?"

Alfie giggled, collapsing back down so he was sitting on his mummy's lap facing her, rolling the play dough between his fingers.

"Is Alfie looking forward to being a big brother?" Alfie's mummy asked him, ruffling his hair.

Alfie nodded, grinning cheekily and looking so much like his father.

"Is Santa bringing baby?" Alfie asked his mummy, placing the palm of his hand on her small bump.

Alfie's mummy shook her head.

"Baby's not ready to come yet. We have to wait a little while before we can see baby." Alfie's mummy explained to him.

"Baby's in your tummy." Alfie squealed, proud of himself, patting her stomach gently.

"Baby is in mummy's tummy." Alfies mummy agreed, placing a hand on top of Alfie's tiny ones.

"How did baby get in there?" Alfie asked holding his hands out at his side and shrugging his shoulders like it was the biggest mystery in the world.

Alfie's mummy's cheeks went red, but she cuddled her son closer to her, resting her chin on his curls and kissing him.

"Well when a mummy and a daddy love each other like your daddy and I do, then their love makes a baby, just like our love made you."  
"Hello baby." Alfie said softly, leaning down so that he was talking to his mummy's bump.

Alfie's mummy ruffled his hair again, overwhelmed by the love she held for her almost four year old boy. She turned to the kitchen doorway to see Alfie's daddy standing there, just watching them both, with a huge grin on his face.

"Now who's too cute?" Alfie's daddy asked, walking over to his fiancée and son and kissing them both on the nose, then kneeling down and kissing the small  
bump.

"Daddy snuck into the kitchen while you were playing. Who wants spaghetti?" He whispered into Alfie's ear, the little boy then bouncing on his mummy's lap, reaching out for his father to take him in his strong arms.

"Isn't your daddy good?" Alfie's mummy said to her son, kissing daddy on his lips and then his nose and then watching as Alfie's daddy took the boy into his arms and kissed his son. He then placed him on the floor so that he could toddle into the kitchen holding his father's hand. She wondered every day how a woman like her had ended up so blessed.


	4. Chapter 4

Alfie sat in the bath, his eyes tightly closed as his mummy washed his hair. His daddy was sat beside her, his t-shirt on the floor in preparation for the splashing that he knew was going to come when the shampoo was rinsed and Alfie had free rein in the bath.

When mummy finished, daddy came and took her place, washing the little boy tenderly with soap and a sponge. Mummy knelt at daddy's side, watching as the man so tenderly cared for their son, and smiling at Alfie's antics as he did his best to splash his bare chested daddy.

"Splash, splash, splash." Alfie sang, patting his hands on the surface of the water. "Alfie splash daddy!" the little boy squealed.

Alfie's father smiled, the dimples that his son had inherited visible to see. He could never be mad at his son for being a little monkey. It was in his genes after all.

"Ah young man, but daddy is wise to your games." Alfie's daddy told the young boy as he rinsed off the soap. "Which is why there is nothing up top for you to get wet." He added, putting his fingers in the water and splashing Alfie with small sprays from his fingers.

"Oh no, daddy splash Alfie." Alfie told his parents dramatically, with a small pout. "Mamma daddy splash me!"

Alfie's mummy looked at Alfie's daddy and kissed him on the temple.

"What are you doing tormenting our little boy? Look at that face." She giggled as her small son did his best to dramatically pout for his father.

"Where on earth did he learn to do that?" Alfie's daddy laughed, flicking water on Alfie's little legs again, then ducking at the side of the bath as Alfie began to splash as hard as he could with his arms and his legs.

"Looks like there's a tidal wave coming daddy." Alfie's mummy told her fiancé as she tickled her sons little legs and feet, making him kick even harder. Alfie watched as his daddy got wetter and wetter at the side of the bath.

"No mummy no!" Alfie squealed, pouting when his mummy stopped and then giggling when she started tickling again.

"Right young man that is it." Alfies daddy told his son, pulling off his jeans and socks. He then climbed into the bath, gently taking his little boy into his arms and placing him on to his lap.

"Has daddy got Alfie? Or is it the bath monster?" Alfie's mummy asked as Alfie's daddy gently tickled his boys back.

"It's the bath monstie mummy. Oh no!" Alfie told her, putting his hands over his eyes and peeping from behind his splayed fingers, his mouth open in an O shape. He then splashed his hands up and down again, soaking his father and giggling.

"To think in six months we'll have two of these." Alfie's daddy commented, brushing his sons wet curls off his face and planting a kiss on the top of his head.

Alfie's mummy put a hand on her tummy and looked at it wistfully.

"Two's a perfect number." She told her partner softly. "Look how blessed we were when we had this little man." She added, stroking her fingertips up and down her now yawning sons arm.

"Santa coming soon?" Alfie asked as he rubbed his tired eyes. His daddy cradled him close to him, his arms protectively around his son's small form.

"Yes little man, when you're all tucked up snug in your bed." Daddy told the boy softly. "Which I think is going to be sometime soon don't you mummy?"

Alfie's mummy nodded, watching as her sons eyelids drooped.

"Story time and then bed for this little one I think." She agreed, watching as Alfie's daddy carefully lifted the curly haired little boy out of the bath, his muscles flexing. He then and placed him in the arms in which mummy was holding a fluffy, hooded towel.

"Let's get those jammie's on young man." Mummy told the little boy, carrying him into his Thomas The Tank Engine themed bedroom to dry him and then get him ready for bed.

"Love you." She mouthed to Alfie's daddy as she glanced back at the man who was now cleaning the bath.

"Love you." He mouthed to her, knowing that he had never said anything truer in his life.


	5. Chapter 5

Alfie sat between his mummy and daddy, all snuggled up in his Thomas Duvet, listening to them reading the Nativity story and looking at the bright pictures on each page. He was getting very sleepy now and very excited about Santa Claus coming. He was very much looking forward to Christmas Day with Mummy, Daddy and Uncle Elliot and to seeing what Santa had brought him in his Sleigh.

Just before tucking Alfie into bed Alfie's daddy had carried him downstairs so that he and mummy could put out a mince pie for Santa and a carrot for Rudolph. They had put them under the Christmas tree that Alfie had helped to decorate, and which daddy had lifted him right to the top of so that he could put the star right at its very tip. It looked very pretty with the lights twinkling, especially when the living room was dark. Alfie liked to cuddle up with his mummy on the sofa when he was tired and just watch them sparkle.

Alfie looked at his mummy and daddy. Alfie's mummy had her head resting on his daddy's shoulder as they read, her red hair, which Alfie had inherited cascading down past her shoulders. Daddy kissed his mummy's head periodically as they turned the pages, a smile on his face as he turned to face her. Alfie smiled. He loved his mummy and daddy very much.

"Man has daddy's name!" Alfie exclaimed, pointing excitedly as his mummy read a page of the book, about the night of Jesus' birth.

"You're right little man he does." Alfie's daddy replied, pondering the intelligence of a little boy so small.

"Joseph! He called Joseph like daddy." Alfie exclaimed to his mother, a shocked expression on his little face.

"He is sweetie yes." Alfie's mummy replied, throwing a proud glance at Joseph who rubbed her back gently. "Aren't you a clever little boy?"

Alfie yawned and Joseph closed the book, placing it on Alfie's bedside cabinet next to his night light.

"Sleepytime young man." Joseph told him, shuffling off the bed, Alfie's mother shuffling off it behind him and tucking her son in as he lay down and snuggled into his pillow. She kissed him on the forehead, then moving so Joseph could kiss him also, then giving the boy an Eskimo kiss as he closed his tired eyes.

"Santa time soon." Alfie muttered, then within seconds falling into a restful sleep.

Joseph stood watching his son, putting an arm around his fiancée who stood quietly watching every breath their little man took in his Christmas Eve sleep.

"He was the best thing we ever did." Alfie's mummy told Joseph, cuddling up to the man she loved as he placed his arm around her shoulder.

Joseph kissed the top of her head.

"And this." He added, stroking her small bump tenderly. "And us."

Joseph turned to Jac and kissed her on the lips, his fingertips moving through her hair as he pulled her close to him, his strong arms then enveloping her.

"It took us long enough to get here though didn't it." She commented, looking deep into the gorgeous eyes of the man that she adored.

"It took us forever. But you know what they say, good things come to those who wait. Merry Christmas Jac." He responded, kissing her on the nose and then her forehead.

"Merry Christmas." She replied softly giving Joseph a gentle kiss on the lips before taking his hand in her own. They then crept out of their son's bedroom, letting him dream his dreams of Santa and his Reindeer and thanking God that they had been blessed with each other and such a beautiful and intelligent little boy.

The End.


End file.
